Fluffy vs Fuzzy
by AzureDragoness
Summary: We know (sort of) what our beloved Fluffy is like around Rin. But, what would happen if he had to put up with someone even MORE annoying?!?


Title: Fluffy vs. Fuzzy Rating: PG-13 (for swearing and me not censoring my writing ^-^) Summary: We know (sort of) what our beloved Fluffy is like around Rin. But, what would happen if he had to put up with someone even MORE annoying?!? Really funny things I could only think up on caffeine highs, that's what! Pre A/N: READ THE DANG STORY ALREADY!!!  
  
Sesshomaru was mad.  
  
No, that was an understatement.  
  
He was royally pissed. And he could feel a migraine coming.  
  
"Rin, I will not say it again. Leave Jakken alone NOW."  
  
"But Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
"N-O-W. And you, quit encouraging her."  
  
*Sulky purring noises*  
  
"I don't care, I refuse to have to find another servant."  
  
Why me, he pondered for the millionth time that morning. Was I insane??  
  
The trouble had started when one morning, our favorite Fluffy had entrusted Rin to Jakken for a bit so he could go hunt in peace. Somehow, though, Jakken had lost Rin, and upon returning to camp Sesshomaru had discovered, lo and behold, no Rin. After a few minutes of frenzied searching (during which he was more worried than he would ever admit) he managed to find her.  
  
Small problem: someone else had found her first. And Rin had decided that she would die if this someone didn't go with them.  
  
So, Fluffy now had: a toady retainer, a young human child, and a dragon following him everywhere. Problem was, this was not like a big-lizardy- breathes-fire dragon, or even a wise-serpentine-Eastern dragon. This was an obnoxious, slightly furry, size of a housecat chibi-dragon that a) seemed at times stupider than even Jakken, and b) apparently lived to make Fluffy hate his life.  
  
And dear Kami was it succeeding.  
  
"Milord Sesshomaru! Make it stooooooop!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At this, Jakken, Rin, and even Storm (as Rin had christened her new pet for reasons beknownst only to her) froze, mid-pose, though Storm whacked Jakken once with its tail for good measure before attempting to look innocent.  
  
Rubbing his temples, he decided an early break for lunch might help. "We're stopping here for lunch. Jakken, go get something to eat."  
  
Nodding furiously, the obnoxious little toad scurried away, glad to be free of the troublemakers, if only for a few minutes.  
  
Satisfied that Rin and Storm would cause much less trouble now that their punching bag was away, Sesshomaru sat on a convenient rock and adopted a sort of meditating pose, indicating that he wished to be left alone for the time being. After a few moments of not hearing Rin or the silly little. thing. moving, he cracked an eye at them, then sighed.  
  
"Yes, you two may go play now. Just stay near camp."  
  
With a few squeals and some giggling, they charged off towards a nearby stream. Probably so they can get sopping wet and delay us even more. Vehemently wishing once again that Rin could have picked anything else, anything at all, for a pet, he resumed his light dozing for the time being, keeping an ear on the children.  
  
~At the stream~  
  
Checking around for anyone else, Rin quickly scrambled along the rocks, trying to keep up with Storm without falling in- difficult, since the little dragon could just hop along more quickly than it could usually walk.  
  
"Does Storm-sama feel anyone else nearby?" Rin managed to wheeze out.  
  
No, I think we'll be pretty safe out here. Just watch out for the fish, Storm finished with a bit of a chuckle.  
  
The reason Rin and her pet were currently scrambling out to the middle of a stream was to make sure no one else would 'hear' Storm by accident. One thing Rin had. neglected.. to tell her surrogate father and her babysitter was the fact that yes, Storm could talk. Telepathically, anyways. Also, she (since Storm was a girl) understood every word anyone said- sometimes she even understood what they *didn't* say. Of course, Storm had sworn Rin to secrecy on all this when she first saved Rin from a slightly grumpy river- sprite. Thrilled to finally have a friend who wouldn't scold her constantly, she'd begged Storm to come with her. Unable to resist, the furry little dragon had joined up and now followed Rin everywhere.  
  
However, as stupid as she might act sometimes, Storm knew better than to let anyone save Rin know her true intelligence- dragons were sought-after creatures, and she didn't feel like having anyone try to steal or use her. So, together, the two managed to maintain the image that Storm was either a baby or just a very dumb, young dragon. Either way, it made her seem like a pet that was more trouble than it was worth. Of course, Rin ensured that Sesshomaru wouldn't get rid of Storm by threatening a Victoria Falls of tears if he so much as suggested that the furry little thing was difficult to deal with.  
  
Okay, I think this is good. Want me to look for something now? Storm had decided to stop the rock-hopping and waited for Rin to catch up.  
  
"Yay! Can Storm-sama find Rin a shiny purple rock this time??"  
  
One of Rin & Storm's favorite new activities was finding pretty rocks in streams they visited. One day, they planned to show Fluffy their collection- Rin thought it would make him happy, and Storm didn't see the harm in trying. Until then, they looked for the most unusual and brilliant stones they could.  
  
'Kay, going down. Be right back.  
  
Disappearing into the cool water, Storm vanished beneath the boulders to look for the best rocks. Rin busied herself with finding a dry seat that would stay dry- Storm had a habit of splashing a LOT when she came up, and Rin didn't want to get wet again, since Sesshomaru heartily disapproved of anything that slowed them down or required his attention to fix.  
  
Appearing above water with a slightly muddy stone, Storm handed it to Rin before slipping underwater again to grab some more, while Rin set about cleaning the stone.  
  
AN: HAH! I wrote something! And it wasn't total junk!!! Sorry, been needing the silliness- too much school-induced stress. Review, peeps, or there won't be a snowball's chance in Hell that I'll continue. -Love, the crazed dragon ^-^ 


End file.
